


More Powerful Than Death

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canadian Blowjob Day Revival 2013, Challenge Response, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The faint chilling touch to which Fraser awakened might have been the remnant of a dream. After all, only Ray – well, sometimes Diefenbaker – shared the bed in this Yukon cabin with Fraser…but the touch of these hands was a woman’s touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Powerful Than Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/gifts), [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



> AN # 1 : Canadian Blowjob Day! It started with brooklinegirl's Blowjob Meme in 2006, wherein she declared "It is Callum Keith Rennie's birthday! He is 46 years old, still scorchingly hot, and I think we need to show our appreciation of his lifetime achievements by declaring today Canadian Blowjob Day! It's a meme! Write a blowjob today! Come on, who doesn't have at least one blowjob fic they can write on short notice? Make your boys happy! Make today a celebration of PORNINESS." 
> 
> And now Seascribe has declared it anew as we approach the 20th anniversary of due South.
> 
> AN # 2 : _Warning_ \-- this is not a death!fic but there is an element of non-canonical death.  
>  _Warning_ \-- there is an attempted but thwarted noncon. 
> 
> AN # 3 : TYK to [ButterflyGhost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost) for ALL THE THINGS.  
> ===========================================================================

The faint chilling touch to which Fraser awakened might have been the remnant of a dream. After all, only Ray – well, sometimes Diefenbaker – shared the bed in this Yukon cabin with Fraser…but the touch of these hands was a woman’s touch.

Someone unaccustomed to visitations from the dead might have held fast to the thought that it was only a dream, but Benton Fraser is not that someone…so on the night when Victoria Metcalf abruptly appeared to Fraser, materialising between the two men in the bed, eliciting a sound of dismay from Dief across the room while the sleeping Kowalski remained oblivious, Fraser at that moment knew Victoria had died. 

She placed her cold fingertips against his mouth. “Warm them for me…like before.”

He pressed his lips tightly together, recalling the cruelties she had inflicted on him and those he loved…but also recollecting that there had been a time when _she_ was one he felt he loved and when _she_ had thought _him_ the cruel one. Too late for either of them to do anything else about that now, Fraser thought, but Victoria’s thoughts differed.

Gliding her hands, those hands now eternally cold as snow, down from Fraser’s lips to the pulse-point of his throat and then over his collar-bone, and down again to press against his chest above his heart, she murmured “Your father was saying to me ‘sometimes in life all you need is that second chance – it’s the one thing you’re not going to have’ .”

Fraser grimaced; oh that was maddening, to know his father and Victoria were now on speaking terms…and worse yet to know that his father would recite the _exact same_ platitudes to Victoria regarding Benton as he had previously spoken to Benton regarding Victoria.

“It’s true what he said, Ben…you and I didn’t get that second chance in life. I didn’t get it in life, but I’m going to get it in death.” 

She slithered down his body to where she could take his cock into her mouth, and at the first touch of her lips there, Fraser hissed a single word : “Succubus!”

Ray awoke at that, grinning impishly at what he thought he’d heard, and bumped his middle-of-the-night wood suggestively against Fraser’s thigh. “Talkin’ dirty in your sleep, Frase? Did I just hear ya say somethin’ about ‘suck you’?”

Fraser responded by reaching for Ray, reaching right through Victoria...reaching out to Ray, going down on Ray, until his mouth was filled with Ray’s cock and his heart was filled with Ray’s love.

As Fraser tongued and sucked Ray, the apparition of Victoria transformed into a flurry of tiny snowflakes that swirled tightly together as if contained in an invisible snowglobe…swirled tighter and tighter, faster and faster...and then evaporated.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Love is more powerful than death, stronger than the grave. – Song of Songs (Shir HaShirim) 8:6_


End file.
